The Wuji Legend
by hinataellis
Summary: This is the 1st Hinata story. Ideal standard of perfection, beauty, or excellence: one regarded as exemplifying an ideal and often taken as a model for imitation. Truth - the state of being the case: fact: the body of real things, events, and facts: actuality. Which side do you like best, and ask yourself which dragon's philosophy do you side with? Or are You Both? NaruXHina OC.
1. Snowpoint

**This is my 2** **nd** **Naruto/Pokémon story sooo yeah there may be some mistakes because I don't have a beta yet and Hinata maybe a little OC much but it work so further a duo let's start the show.**

* * *

A 10 year old Hinata giggled happily playing with her Pokémon friends deep in the white crisp meadows of her home of Snowpoint city riding on the winter seasoned Sawsbuck galloping her long hair trailing behind her. On her right side was her loyal Glaceon she had since she was 6 years old that evolved that she had from her dear mother before she passed away before her baby sister was born. The a couple Sneasel picking up speed beside her, a lone Mawile too, and many Snovers looking from the trees waving when the galloped passed and Staravias in the sky with Swannas calling out to them.

Looking over by the crystal shimmering lake she saw groups of Buneary, Patrat and Rattata scurrying on the forest floors are pairs with berries and nuts storing them in them homes from the winter chill in the air. Deerlings and Stantler grazing peacefully in the open fields in the distant. Hinata smiled jumping of Sawsbuck back leading her friends over to stop by the lake to take a break and get a drink since it was getting a bit warm from the seasonal change coming along, spring was just around the corner now. You can see the trees starting to bud new leaves and the other Pokémon in the forest are just coming out of the long winter sleep.

Hinata use to live in Castelia City before her mother passed away and her father started neglecting her teachings and stopped caring for her and just started paying attention to her younger sister to take over the gym instead of her because of her kind nature and shy personality he thought she wouldn't be anything but a nuisance and sent her away to her Grandfathers _(her mother's father)_ as soon as possible with her faithful companion Eevee by her side without ever looking back.

Hinata pulled out her shiny silver harmonica connected to her necklace a gift she had gotten from her mom and played a soft small tone and sung a small lullaby her mother sung to her when she was very small. Even the more pretty aggressive Pokémon to Mamoswine, Abomasnow, Beartic, Ursaring all gathered around her to her sing her soft song and hear her play, they were all entranced by her beautiful voice and music they were finally at peace.

Hinata had a sudden chill and felt like there she was being watched. she looked on a bit more up the cliffs overlooking the city and forest she gasped dropping the small musical instrument to stare at the majestic sight of the gold eyes of the most powerful dragon-type Pokémon in the world the legendary Pokémon Kyurem. When looking in the distance you could also see a huge colony of Cryogonal floating all around the huge ice dragon like soldiers protecting their king. Its powerful aura washed over the entire forest in waves, the huge dragon looked down looking into the eyes of the young Hyuga girl. Her eyes lit up smiled waving to the legendary Pokémon in a friendly greeting.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _A few years ago a group of poachers started roping and catching all her friends placing them in cages and muzzling them. Hinata heard her friends Starly tapped on her window in a panicky warning about the danger and the havoc going on in the forest. Hinata told Starly to go get help and ran out in her winter coat thanking Arceus that her grandfather was on a small trip so she wouldn't punished and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her with her best friend Glaceon by her side hoping she'll make it in time._

 _Hinata made just it in time to corner the poacher before they could pack her friends into the truck they came in._

" _Stop it!" Hinata yelled at them with tears streaming down her pale cheeks._

" _Well what do we got here, a little heroine trying to save the day" they laughed at her, thinking a child could stop them._

" _Glaceon use Ice beam!" Hinata seriously shouted pointing to the trucks parked a little ways away from them._

" _Glac~eon" aimed the powerful ice type attack at the trucks freezing all 4 trucks completely freezing them solid in one hit. The poachers' faces were complete priceless their mouths gaping open in shock._

" _You little brat!" a few of them yelled out now bringing out there Pokémon ready for a battle._

 _In a bright white flash all four poachers had their teams out_

" _Go! Alakazam, Steelix, Scizor, Bastiodon" poacher #1_

" _Show this brat whole the boss! Fearow, Stoutland, Poliwrath, Feraligatr" poacher #2_

" _Destroy! Manectric, Salamence, Shiftry, Mightyena" poacher #3_

" _Stop this kid! Drapion, Houndoom, Typhlosion, Tyranitar" poacher #4_

 _ **(The poachers are not that important so they don't need names)**_

 _Hinata was nervously looking at Glaceon knowing couldn't take all them at once. But could at least distract them before the authorities come and arrest them she sent a few of her friends to get help before coming to the forest._

" _Glaceon use Hyper beam!" Hinata point straight for the poachers Pokémon. Glaceon hyper beam shot toward them separating the hoard when there trainers told them to dodge the attack._

" _Glaceon please try distracting them just for a little while, I'm going to try to get everyone out okay" Hinata said when the smoke still blocked there vision from the attack it gave them some cover from the poachers in the meantime. Glaceon was worried but trusted her friend to the fullest jumping into the fray of smoke when they separated to what they needed to do to help._

 _Hinata snuck around the huge battle ground to the cages in the back of the still frozen trucks seeing her most trusted friend in cages or muzzled and tied up it brought tears to the young girls' eyes._

" _Don't worry guy I'll get you out of here" she promised unlocking the big cages to Absol, Mamoswine, Ursaring, Abomasnow, Sawsbuck to Deerlings, then setting the Flying types free. The other went to go help Glaceon battle the poachers' pokemon she nodded to them in confirmation. Finally freeing the last of her friends she spotted an even bigger crate that seem to be completely frozen solid from the bars inside she rushed over hoping to help whatever was trapped inside._

 _Hinata was in shock seeing the all-powerful ice dragon its strong aura washed over her in waves, the huge dragon looked into her eyes of the young Hyuga girl froze like she was being judged by god himself. Like it was searching for something. Kyurem gave her a curious stare seeing the tiny human in front of him. Kyurem been in searching far and wide this entire planet for that one person to fill in the missing parts of itself body with either truth or ideals. And when he looked into these lavender pupil less of this child he thinks he has finally found exactly what he has been searching for all this time._

 _Hinata tried braking the metal lock with a rock hoping it'll break since the lock was frozen solid from the cold air Kyurem was making she thought it will be easy. When she was still hitting the lock she didn't see the big shadow looming over her, before she was pulled away roughly by her shirt and pushed to the ground away from the cage by one of the poachers._

" _You little brat freeing our paycheck" the poacher pulled out a metal rod while pressing a button on the rod to make it let off some static electricity_ _ **(think of one of the static rods that the team rocket grunt held when he killed Cubones mother)**_ _walking over to the small girl still trying to get up from the strong push to the ground._

 _The poacher lifting the metal rod above his head about to strike the small child, but heard the huge earth shattering roar from the cage and the explosion that came with it. Kyurem was still a little drowsy from the sleep tranquilizers the hunters used on him to ambush him when he let his guard from he was resting deep within in its cave._

 _Kyurem glared down at the poacher in anger letting out another angry roar that could be heard for miles. The poacher ran to his comrades and Pokémon in fear hoping to get away from the angry legendary._

 _Hinata looked up weakly spotting Glaceon running toward her she hugged her best friend close in happiness seeing him safe from harm then stared at ice dragon the ice dragon that begun covering itself in a bright mystic light seeing it change its shape before her very eyes. Hinata looked on seeing Kyurem now totally change shape its thin arms now had two rings and three claws each, wings between the rings on its forearms, and its right arm and wing are frozen. Its neck is the same shape, but is now upright; Kyurem now had white fur covering half its body. In both forms, the ice covering one of Kyurem's jaws on the upper side of its mouth_ _ **(White Kyurem).**_

" _Glaceon you have to get the others to safety okay" Hinata said calmly still looking at Kyurem attacking the poachers' Pokémon._

 _Glaceon looked at his trainer looked she had two heads. He shook his head no not wanting to leave her alone when a gigantic legendary Pokémon was going on a rampage throughout the forest._

" _I know your worried about me but the others need you more and you're the strongest out of them all I know you can do it Glaceon I'll be fine, okay" she kissed Glaceon forehead and hugged him telling him to lead the forest Pokémon to safety please. Glaceon nodded speedily leaping over fallen branches and logs barking orders getting the others attention leading them out of the danger zone of Kyurem's range of fire._

 _Before Hinata could get up from the forest floor an explosion from the trucks from Kyurem's attacked caught fire and started to spread around the trees and bushes around surrounding the young child in a ring shape. Hinata got up trying to find a way out of the flames started coughing and losing consciousness inhaling in the fumes too much and slipped down a small slope in not seeing what's right in front of her._

 _She looked up to the sky seeing rain clouds on the horizon, she gave out a gentle smile thinking to herself that at least her friends at least got away safely before the fire spread anymore. Hinata looked up at the sky one more seeing a huge shadow covering her she blacked out before she felt the cooling sensation overcome her small form._

* * *

 _Hinata quickly sat up shivering from a chilly sensation in her body she started rubbing her shoulders trying to warm herself up just a little. Hinata looked down under her now noticed she was sitting in some kind of leafy nest then looked at her surroundings seeing the jagged crystal formations of ice all around her she gave off a soft sneezed get up from the nest following the trail of ice formations until she came upon the entryway of the make shaped cave. She had to cover her eyes in seeing the sun slightly peeking out from the clouds even if it was still raining._

" _Are you well rested now?" a cold voice called out to her in the darkness. Hinata looked back gasping when she saw the Boundary Pokémon standing by her side not even sparing her a glance._

" _Are you talking to me?" Hinata asked weakly still confused in actually talking to an actual legendary Pokémon._

" _Well who else is here?" asked sarcastic voice. The huge ice dragon laid down ate the entrance of the cave get comfortable. Hinata pouted a bit from the sarcastic remark and sat down beside the giant dragon also looking into the distance of Snowpoint city._

 _Hinata never been this far out in the forest before to see the whole city and temple, she could tell they were a great deal away from the city._

" _You were reckless" the dragon said gruffly. Hinata looked back up hearing the giant speak again, she looked down into her hands and sighed gently with a sad smile._

" _Yeah I know" she replied still looking down at her lap_

" _You could have died" he said still not looking at her._

" _Yeah I know" she still smiled weakly_

" _You are foolish…" he said in a scolding voice. Tears were starting to form in her eyes being scolded it felt like a vivid memory of her father calling her a failure, her tears about to escape._

" _But very brave" the legendary smiled gently finally locking eyes onto her. Gold connected to lavender eyes._

" _I have one question I ask you" the ice dragon looked up at the cloudy skies_

" _Oh what is it" she asked whipping her tears away from her soft cheeks._

" _If you could ever pick between the Truth and Ideal which would you choose?" still staring at the sky, even if he was asking a small child a difficult question he wanted to hear her answer anyway._

" _I really don't like either" Kyurem looked at the human girl in shock in hearing her in reply._

" _Seek either truth or ideals. To be perfectly honest, as much as I'd love to pursue either one, I know that the world isn't going to let me. For starters, what should ideals matter to you if nobody else agrees with you?" she sat down swinging her feet back and forth off the ledge of the mouth of the cave._

" _We should figure out the ideals of others before enforcing the truth. Not to mention, WE can't enforce our own ideals. Not to mention, your ideals, will change as you experience the world more and more which you can get disappointed. But this isn't a bad thing, as it gives you more of a sense of what this world is like, although it's impossible to fully understand it since your ideals will change the way you view it, as with all the other ideals, which is why everyone argues about ideals. Personally, I don't prefer either one truth or ideal, since all it'll do is leave you wondering if your ideals or truth is the right one" Kyurem continued to listen to her speak._

" _Everyone sees the world in their own way, I'm also no different. I don't like the Truth, and I don't like Ideals. People perceive things in their own way, and they interpret things to either" she finished pulling her knees under her chin sighing looking onto the sun setting over the horizon._

" _Merging Truth and Ideals together neither can stand by itself, you need both of them together. A Peacemaker in a way if you know what I mean" she smiled up at the ice dragon"_

" _You have earned my respect" Hinata looked up seeing the legend chuckle._

" _oh yeah my names Hinata Hyuga I never got to introduce myself in the beginning and thank you for saving my life, without you I wouldn't have made it so again thank you very much" she bowed low to the ice dragon._

 _Kyurem looked down at the human once more before turning back to go back deeper into the cave not looking back. Hinata looked back seeing the legendary dragon go back inside thinking she upset him she got up whipping down her shorts getting ready to make the long trip back home._

" _Your welcome…Hinata" the deep voice drifted off the walls from outside, loud enough for her to hear. She looked back in the cave with a big smile and yelled back promising to come visit again and again from now on. Kyurem looked back outside once more to make sure she got down the mountain fine, Hinata friends waiting down the mountain side from the cave her Glaceon looking a little angry but bum rushed her in licks and hugs from him her other forest friends._

 _Kyurem made its way back inside thinking about the little Hyugas' replay with a chuckle thinking she was amusing, while drifting back into his deep slumber._

* * *

 **End Flashback**

From that very day the poachers were taken away ant it was Kyurem that led her friends to wear to find her. She came every day to see the legendary bringing poffins and treats for him and every since she loved to cook she thought it'll be nice. A few years later on Hinatas' 9th birthday she got a letter from her little sister since her father never writes to her since she moved to Snowpoint city all those years ago.

Hinata may have moved away from her family but writes to her sister every week to make sure she was doing okay, but the letters came less and less as time went by and mostly only received one letter now every couple months telling her older sister she needs to concentrate more on her studies and training to be the new gym leader of Castelia City and the heiress of the Company of dads company and shouldn't write anymore from now on. Hinata cried a bit from reading the letter, she was so upset she didn't want to leave her room for almost a week. Glaceon couldn't even seem to get her out of her depression.

* * *

Until one morning Glaceon pulled Hinatas' blanket off her bed onto the floor when hearing a tapping sound coming from her bedroom window. Glaceon nuzzled her awake pointing toward the window. Hinata looked at her cute Mew clock on her bedside, she was confused since it was about 3AM in the morning, cautiously opening her white curtains, and she gasped seeing all her friends from the forest in her backyard came to make sure she was feeling okay.

She laughed in joy opening her window wide open seeing all her friends and felt so emotional she almost jumped out the window in pure joy. Glaceon about to have a heart attack about to fall two stories of the house, if not before Kyurem stopped her free fall with a light 'Psychic' gliding her softly to the ground with a small thud when her bare feet on the frosted lawn, with her still in her baby blue pajamas she whipped her eyes running over to wrap her tiny arms just around Kyurem gigantic hind legs softly saying 'thank you' with tears still in her eyes.

Kyurem looked down and the gentle human girl he came to know over the few years she spent visiting him and the others in the forest and gave her a small nod then turned away to back away in getting enough room to transform into his Black Kyurem form before taking flight to go back into the forest with his team of Cryogonal following his trail waving goodbye to her in their own special way floating away.

She smile also going over to pat the huge golem Regigigas on his leg thanking him for the visit she also visited the temple once in a while bring snacks for the Colossal to try and just chat before she had to get back home before supper. Regigigas turned back slowly began to leave to go back to the temple before anybody noticed the giant golem Pokémon missing and walking around in broad daylight.

Her other friends bum rushed over to greet their friend excitedly giving her licks and nuzzle/hugs alike missing her company over the sort amount of time she didn't come to play.

* * *

Finally it was Hinatas tenth birth and she packing at her items and gear she'll be needed for her trip in her lavender backpack for the long journey ahead to Sandgem Town to start her to get registered for the Pokemon League and she also made a decision to do a few Pokémon contest as well from seeing a contest on Television a couple months back and really wanted to give them a try. She knew it'll be a lot of work in doing badges and ribbons but she was up for the challenge. She brushed her pretty long dark hair that reached her waist.

She zipped up her dark lavender sleeveless hoodie it also had fur on the hood pulling it over her white cream long sleeved sweater, making sure the little silver harmonica attached around her necklace under her sweater to keep safe, while buckling her black Pokéball belt around her waist. Pulling up her black leggings up to her thighs stopping before her blue jean shorts on her way to rush downstairs I get a quick breakfast and off to Sandgem Town to Professor Sarutobis lab to register.

Before she left her baby blue colored bedroom she quickly went to her dresser once more kissing a small photo frame with an older woman with long dark hair just like her.

"Bye Okaa-san, watch me okay I'll make you and oji-san proud of me" she smiled placing the photo frame back where she placed it, running back out of the room, shutting out the lights behind her.

* * *

While making her way downstairs she spotted Glaceon eating out his food bowl while watching her grandfather reading the newspaper sipping his coffee quietly looking at the News talking about the weather. She smiled walking over to the fridge while brushing Glaceon icy fur making him purr a bit with her soft touch.

"Good morning Oji-san" Hinata smiled kissing his cheek before grabbing some Oran berry juice out the fridge and a piece of toast off the table.

"Morning Hinata, todays the big day are you sure don't want me to come with you to Sandgem Town it's a long ways from here you know, I'm never too busy to take you" he asked worriedly seeing her put on her beige brown snow boots and zipped them all the way up the knee.

"I'll be fine Oji-san I promise to call you once I get to the Pokémon Center once I get to Sandgem Town okay you know the flight won't be that long from here at least a couple hours at most" she smiled at him strapping her backpack onto her shoulders ready to hit the road.

"Make sure do, your Poké account should be fine so you don't have to worry about money for a good while okay and I packed some extra special poke' balls in your pack for you as well, and make sure you call every once in a while okay" he smiled giving her one last hug for a long time. Glaceon also walking forward nuzzling the older man when he patted the ice-type head telling him with its eyes in promising to keep her safe.

"I promise, I will" she ran off the snow filled porch with Glaceon trailing beside her, he kept up with her fast pace every step of the way.

* * *

When she looked back seeing the Snowpoint City quite a distance away she smiled grabbing something from her belt a Premier Ball she looked at her partner with a ready nod making sure there wasn't anyone around.

She threw the Premier Ball into the air bringing out the huge Boundary Pokémon. Kyurem turned around to stare down at Hinata in curiosity.

"We are going to fly to Sandgem town to register for the Sinnoh league I'm thinking about Pokémon contest to so well have an edge with a few tricks while in battle" she blushed shyly looked up at him asking for his opinion on her plan.

Kyurem nodded wanting to show its full strength in a full out battle since to was brought to Sinnoh never really having any competition battling the other Pokemon in the forest. It was Kyurem that brought up she should travel around the world and meeting different people and places saying the Unova region where he came from was a sight to see. Hinata wanted to travel around but was afraid she wouldn't do well as a trainer, but Kyurem reminded her of the first conversation when they first met 4 years ago. Getting a new kind of confidence she never had before nodded up ice-dragon and starting to pack for the trip not a day later.

"We better go before anyone sees you Kyurem the we will have a bigger store to tell everybody, do you mind turning into your Black form please" she smiled grabbed Glaceons' 'Great Ball' from her belt to return him while Kyurem transformed into 'Black Kyurem' bending down to let Hinata hop on his broad shoulders to get a better grip into him before taking off.

She stopped him before he took off pointing out toward the forest floor seeing all their friends waving bye from a good distance. Hinata waved bye to them with tears in her eyes, she was going to miss her friends dearly.

"Are you alright?" the dragon asked looked at the sun beginning to rise up from the frosty mountains. Hinata nodded whipping her tears away.

"Yes I'm going to be just fine, let's go now" Kyurem nodded soundly telling her to hold on tight before launching itself in the air. The light aforementioned holes plugged in turning a bright blue color, generating electric currents from its tail making a loud buzzing noise before they took off in a break necking speed into the clouds.

Hinata smiled knowing this was just the first step in leaving her family and friends behind, she was going to try her very best, and she was going to make everyone she cared about proud of her.

' _Just watch me'_ she silently said to herself.

 **Alright Cut! That's a wrap!**

* * *

Glaceon –Starter

 **Type:** Ice

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature:** Mild

 **Level:** 47

 **Ability:** Snow Cloak: Raises the Pokémon's evasion during a hailstorm by one level.

 **Move Set:** Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Ice Shard, Hail, Blizzard, Mirror Coat, Hyper Beam, Hidden Power (Fire), Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Protect, Return, Yawn, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Signal Beam, Double Team, Dig, Last Resort

Kyurem

 **Type:** Ice/Dragon

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature:** Calm

 **Level:** 70

 **Ability:** Pressure: When this Pokémon is hit by a move, the opponent's PP lowers by 2 rather than 1.

 **Move Set:** Ice Beam, Slash, Dragon Pulse, Ancientpower, Dragonbreath, Glaciate, Blizzard, Outrage, Imprison, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Stone Edge, Draco Meteor, Earth Power, Roost, Fly, Hyper Voice

 **Black form/White Forms:** Fusion Flare, Ice Burn, Fusion Bolt, Freeze Shock

 **Black Kyurem Ability:** Teravolt: It can attack the opponent regardless of their ability.

 **White Kyurem Ability:** Turboblaze: It can attack the opponent regardless of their ability.

* * *

 **The battle when Hinata caught Kyurem will be in the next chapter so state tune for that epic battle. If you have any questions make sure to post me a review or message me there is a reason I picked Kyurem too, I'll let you all know next chapter for that as well. Peace Out!**


	2. How It All Came To Be

**I got a pretty long message asking if they were still in the Sinnoh Region yes their still in Sinnoh but having a Pokémon from Kalos is considered rare or Pokémon that's only found in the Safari Zone in Kanto is also trying to make this an all-around region so some Pokémon from Unova going be also in this too. So enjoy the chapter so far.**

 **Hinata - Hinata giving out comands**

Hinata \- Kyurem talking

 _Hinata -Either someone thinking in the head or its a Flashback_

 **Sorry for not explaining it in the 1st chapter.**

 **Lights, Cameras, and Action!**

* * *

"Hey Teme did you know all three Kanto Region Pokémon can Mega Evolve" one whiskered blond said reaching over the seats to show the black haired child in front of him the magazine article from the Kalos Region he had just found in his seat pocket.

"Yeah I already know that dobe it's been all over the media for a couple months now if you even bothered to listen in class Iruka talked about that right before we graduated, you were too busy jumping around in getting your first Pokémon to notice" he said with his arms crossed in his seat beside his mother

"You barley passed just the Academy anyway by just knowing the basics" he smirked back at his blond rival taunting him.

"Why you assh-" before he could finish his sentence he was pushed back into his seat by an equally angry red headed woman glaring at him.

"Naruto-chan what did I tell you about watching your language and sit down in your seat, we don't need you making a ruckus on the plane while it's in motion do you understand" his mother said in a stern voice that meant business. Naruto nodded with a pink blush in sitting back down in his seat just in time to see `Teme' also getting scolded by his mother too in picking a fight with others.

The young boy looked out the window leaning on his right arm bored out of his mind from the overly long flight from Mistralton City a few hours ago with his mother Kushina Uzumaki and his best friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha his mother Mikoto Uchiha.

His mom and Sasukes' mom go way back when they were trainers on their first journey, telling their sons all their adventures of all the things they've did and seen, until they settled down and had a family of their own. Their fathers would have been there for the two boys if there work schedule wasn't so hectic all the time.

Naruto smiled thinking back yesterday when his dad Minato Namikaze giving him a small pep talk about his first journey with his starter Pokémon Jolteon that he had named `Bolt' he had gotten when he was in Kanto. Naruto was a proud in saying he will be just like his father one day. Well his dad wasn't known as the `Yellow Flash' for nothing, also in being recognized as the Champion of the entire Unova Region to boot. He hasn't been defeated yet in the last decade since he has been born.

Sasuke's dad was the owner of Uchiha Corp. the main TM and HM Company in the whole Unova region the company is still growing from this very day. His brother Itachi Uchiha was also an elite four member of the Johto Region that specialized in Dark type Pokémon. That was one reason why the `Teme' wanted to start his journey right away to battle his brother in the elite four.

Narutos' mother Kushina was a well-known Pokémon Ranger with her shiny Ninetales she named `Mito' till she retired from her work to settle down in Nuvema Town and start a family with Minato. Naruto grinned in excitement to start his journey too not just a chance to battle his dad but also like Sasuke his older brother was also known worldwide as his older brother Volkner was the new leader of Sunyshore City the Electric-type gym.

Battling his oldest brother was just the icing on the cake. He and Volkner had a real brotherly bond like Sasuke and his brother that's why their families were so close. Naruto remembered when he was five years old and Volkner was 15 he had come home to visit from his journey with his partner Pikachu saying he was going to Sinnoh to challenge the Elite Four there. It was amazing in just hearing his big brothers stories of him and Pikachu's battles all over the region he'd wanted that kind of experience too. Hoping for an awesome, cool looking Pokémon to start his amazing journey.

He was about to close his cerulean eyes before the lights on the plane flickered on and off at an alarming rate everyone was starting to panic even when the pilot said on the intercom there was just some minor technical difficulties' with the lights and it won't be an issue with the movement of the plane and the flight will still be on schedule. The lights went completely out this time, soon a roaring sounding of a generator of some sort everyone was starting to freak out before a huge blue bur of electricity passed by the plane through the dense fog of the clouds.

Naruto pushed his face closer to the window trying to see through the clouds hoping to see what the blur but it was futile seeing the blur flash by the plane at break necking speed it was impossible to even get a glimpse. When the blue flash finally passed the lights illuminated the plane once again bringing relief back to the once terrified passengers. The captain apologized about the slight scare and everything's working properly again and their still on schedule to land by tomorrow at noon exactly.

The young blond still had his whisker face pressed up against the window hoping the mysterious object or whatever it was to come back so he could have a better look at it hoping it was a really rare Pokémon. He talked excitedly to the young Uchiha the rest of the flight about the odd sight and even more fired up for his journey to the Sinnoh Region.

* * *

"Woah that was a close one Kyurem, you could have ran into that plane full of people" Hinata lightly scolded her huge friend. The Ice dragon rolled his eyes in boredom from flying a few hours endlessly without a break. Hinata knew they should stop for the night and continue to Sandgem Town tomorrow. Hinata took out her light blue colored PokéNav and looked for a good place for them to stop for the night.

She spotted a sparkling lake up ahead she smiled telling Kyurem to land down by the lake. The Boundary Pokémon followed its trainer command and landed gently without making a single sound onto the cool grass. Kyurem bent down letting the Hyuga hop off its back to get a better look around. Hinata walked closer to the lake still trying to get a better signal to pinpoint their location then.

The young girl didn't have to wait very long before the reading on her PokéNav came up telling her she was at Lake Verity nearest to Twinleaf Town. She sighed telling the ice dragon there was no Pokémon Center around till the make it to Sandgem Town tomorrow.

"I guess we are rucking it tonight" she said letting out Glaceon so they can setup camp for the night and make dinner. Hinata loved to cook so making dinner for the overly large dragon wasn't a problem for her at all (she fed Abomasnows, Mamoswines also a giant Regigigas you've got to start somewhere).

* * *

After they were all feed and tucked in for tonight. Hinata then decided not to sleep in her tent tonight, instead she slept out under the stars. Glaceon brushed up beside the young girl just for him to lay his head onto her stomach. Hinata laid back onto Kyurem's hind leg while they got comfortable in front of the warm glow of the campfire.

"You know this is officially our first night on our journey you know it's going great so for even though I just left home just this morning" Hinata said looking up at the night sky. The brightly lit stars twinkled in the distance.

"I'm actually hoping to get a badge and practice for the upcoming Pokémon Contest I'm a little nervous though" she shyly said twilling her fingers together. Glaceon barked at her telling her he'll be there to help her every step of the way so she doesn't need to be afraid. Kyurem translated what his fellow ice-type said to her also agreeing in what Glaceon said, she smiled hugging Glaceon and thanking Kyurem too. She smiled looking back at the ice-dragon remembering when she finally challenged him to a battle. She was 8 at the time.

* * *

 **Flashback (it's getting wavy)**

 _Hinata stood on one side of the field watching as the forest Pokémon backing up to make room for the upcoming battle, Glaceon stepped in front of her waiting for her orders._

" _I've been waiting for you to challenge me one day Hinata" Kyurem said telepathically also getting ready to battle._

 **"** _ **To hope we don't disappoint you Kyurem"** she said nodding toward Glaceon._

" _I know you'll put up a most interesting fight" he said before jumping back charging up an `Ice Beam' aiming it at Glaceon._

 **"** _ **Glaceon use Iron Tail on the ground!"** Hinata said exactly when Kyurem's `Ice Beam' sped toward them, but the small Ice-type dodged out the way into the air getting more momentum in the air._

 **"** _ **Now use Hail"** all the clouds gathered in the sky bringing a chilling breeze swept onto the forest then huge clumps of hail fell from the heavens onto the field below. Kyurem looked up trying to see when the ice-fox would land, but could not see it anywhere in plain sight._

 _Hinata knew Glaceons' Special Ability; Snow Cloak was in place now and Kyurem will have a hard trying to track him in the snowstorm._

 **"** _ **Now Hidden Power (Fire)"** Glaceon flashed forward his eyes glowed a bright green color blasting the brightly lit spheres of power onto the legendary dragon. Kyurem was pushed back, skidding to a sturdy halt from getting hit in the face, he shook it off bringing up a glowing claw getting ready to strike Glaceon._

 **"** _ **Glaceon dodge, then use Rock Smash low to the ground"** Glaceon spun away dodging the upcoming `Slash' and smashed its sturdy tail into Kyurem's hind legs, bringing the huge dragon-type down onto its side kicking up a huge dust cloud. Hinata covered her face from the sand particles in the air. While Glaceon `Hail' was still in affect she kept calm knowing he wouldn't be spotted for a while. _

_When the dust finally cleared she was shocked seeing the Boundary Pokémon vanish, she looked around stumped in how a huge Pokémon could have just disappear so quickly. Glaceon sensed something coming toward him. He looked up calling out to Hinata. The young Hyuga spotted Kyurem in the air, but that was the least of her problems she spotted Kyurem's now shaped into `White Kyurem' now it was going to be a bit more difficult seeing Kyurem now that its half Fire-type._

 **"** _ **Glaceon Water Pulse aim high"** Glaceon aimed at the Dual type dragon firing the `Water Pulse' in the air just for the legendary to dodge skillfully to the side, still charging forward glowing a bright white while shooting big clumps of rocks out of its body toward Glaceon. _

**"** _ **Glaceon jump onto the rocks to get close enough then use Iron Tail!"** Glaceon followed his trainers command without a second thought, jumping on the glowing rocks heading toward Kyurem with its silvery glowing tail. Kyurem's claws glows black with a purple outline. The aura grows into a large claw, ready to strike. A huge collision of `Shadow Claw' and `Iron Tail' made sparks fly in the air. When both Pokémon separated to get some distance from each other. _

_Kyurem glowed a bright orange color energy collecting up from its jaws blasted the beam of light into the sky for it to come down upon the field in huge meteors falling from the skies. Hinata gasped seeing the attack heading toward Glaceon she had to act fast._

 **"** _ **Use Dig to evade it"** Glaceon didn't wait a second to disappear underground it get away from `Draco Meteor'. Kyurem headed toward the ground about to smash his hind legs in the battle field in forcing Glaceon to come up from underground by using `Earth Power'._

 **"** _ **Glaceon now!"** Glaceon launched itself toward Kyurem tackling the giant Pokémon in the neck. Kyurem blasted Glaceon away with `Dragon Breath' thinking he hit the small Ice-type he was surprised it just vanished before his eyes. Kyurem looked down seeing Hinata smiled before the earth beneath the huge dragon shattered and clones of the small ice fox shrouded the legendary dragon. Plus getting hit in the face from an all-around `Shadow Ball' frenzy from all different positions all of them hitting there mark spot on would make anybody exhausted. _

_Kyurem body glowed white once again blasting all the allusions away with `Ancient Power' along with the real Glaceon. Glaceon tucked its body in a kind of barrel roll away from further damage from the full force of the Rock-type attack._

 **"** _ **Glaceon use Blizzard to cover the whole field in ice"** the young girl instructed. Glaceon covered the sandy terrain in ice. Kyurem also covering the field in another layer of ice with his `Blizzard'. The two forces collided it started to spread to not only the field, but also the whole Lake Acuity becoming a frozen sheet of ice upon the surface. _

_Kyurem blasted another `Dragon Breath' given in to Hinatas distracted state. But Hinata seen the attack coming toward Glaceon at the corner of her eye._

 _She instructed Glaceon to dodge toward the frozen lake telling it she had a plan. Hoped it'll work. When the legendary saw the ice fox land on top of the lakes surface he flew over glowing orange and created a circular reddish-purple aura around itself._

 **"** _ **Use Mirror Coat now!"** Hinata seen when Kyurem gathering energy ready to strike Glaceon with one of its most powerful attacks `Ice Burn'. When Kyurem released multiple reddish-purple beams of energy at Glaceon. Soon enough Glaceon's body becomes surrounded in a glowing reflective substance when the destructive force hit the small ice fox. _

_Glaceon held on feeling the sheer power behind the attack even feeling the thick sheet of ice on the lakes surface started to crack behind the strike. Hinata softly bit her bottom lip pray Glaceon can hold on a little longer for her plan to work. When her friend looked over toward her when he nodded she smiled in understanding the signal. Glaceon cried out its name letting the reddish-purple aura surround itself. Kyurem narrowed its golden orbs trying to spot Glaceon knowing the smaller ice-type don't give up that easily. Soon the smoke began to clear then sun finally coming back out from Glaceon `Hail' coming to a close the clouds lifted, the sun beams peeking out of the dense haze._

 **"** _ **Glaceon now use Ice Shard"** Ice shards headed straight toward Kyurem dodged high in the air to get away from the smoke when it finally cleared spotting the ice fox still standing, but that's not what surprised the ice dragon more in seeing the thick layers if jagged ice sprouting from off Glaceons' whole body and its paws. _

_The sun sparkled of Glaceon **`Ice Armor'**. The other forest Pokémon witnessing the battle gasped seeing Glaceon cover in ice the shards crystals cover his body giving of a beautiful glow to the ice fox. Kyurem glared down seeing his own attack back firing in creating a kind of armor protecting Glaceon. The Ice Armor covered Glaceon's whole back except certain parts with jagged spikes. His paws also cover in a protective layer ice but still giving it mobility to move with its snout also covered as well, its head had another layer. His tail and pointed ears, dark eyes were still showing with his two teal feelers dangled in the icy breeze ready to continue the battle. _

_Hinata smiled seeing Glaceons Ice Armor. She and Glaceon practiced this combination for a while knowing in reading up that when Glaceon lowers its body heat to freeze its fur and the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry also the hairs then become like needles it can fire. She thought they can use that to their advantage against Kyurem know it will use this strongest attacks against them. She trained Glaceon on dropping its body temperature to the point in freezing the water particles around its body in making ice armor to protect him from critical damage. Hinata was incredibly proud of Glaceons' hard work and determination finally paying off._

 _Kyurem wasn't expecting this at all. Kyurem held up its head and an orange ball of energy appears in front of his sharp jaws. It then fires the ball into the sky and the ball exploded, releasing multiple orange spheres onto the lake._

 _ **(Now que the Pokémon Movie06 BGM - Advance Adventure song from the movie)**_

 **"** _ **Glaceon use Quick Attack to skate away"** Glaceon speedily glided away from the large orange meteorites, as graceful as a Swanna, he aerial flipped over every explosion while still keeping his balance over the thick sheet of ice. Kyurem shot of Ancient Power all over the icy surface trying to trip up the ice fox. Hinata told Glaceon to knock them all back at the large dragon by using `Iron Tail' and `Rock Smash' at the same time. Glaceon turned around skating backwards in perfect sync to use its long tail like a metal bat in knocking the rocks back at Kyurem or obliterating them to dust from using both attacks at the same time. _

_Kyurem growled in getting hit by his own `Ancient Power' and gathered energy in its mouth that forms into an orange ball. The ball turns into a beam and is then fired at the lake. Hinata told her friend to quickly aim his Hyper Beam at Kyurem before it lands. Without missing a beat Glaceon faced Kyurem still skating backwards an orange ball appears in front of his snout before firing the beam of light at his opponent. Both attacks exploded making shockwaves bounce off the surface of Lake Acuity._

 _Both sides were huffing in exhaustion when the smoke soon cleared once more, but both were still standing while scraps and bruises beginning to form they refusing to fall._

 _Kyruem put its claws together in transforming again it arms, were more muscular and without wings, and its left arm and wing are frozen. Its neck is the same shape, but is now upright; in both forms, the ice covering one of Kyurem's jaws lowered, allowing it to move its mouth. He roared putting its claws together, and a light bluish-white ball of energy surrounded by electricity is formed that become larger._

 _Hinata pleaded for Glaceon for another `Hyper Beam' to block Kyurem 'Freeze Shock'. Glaceon weakly got up facing toward the sky another orange ball appears in front of Glaceons mouth. It then fires a red-orange fire-like beam from the ball at the now Ice/Electric-type dragon. Kyurem then separates its claws, and the ball is fired at Glaceon._

 _The collusion itself was simply astounding. Trees and debris were flying everywhere in a 5 mile radius from the lake. The shock-wave pushed Hinata back a bit with the help of some of her friends she would have been blown away from the blast, but caught by a couple Ursarings helping her back on her feet. She thanked them both, but she was more worried about Glaceon more than her well-being. Kyurem landing in the now murky lake. Both attacks completely melted the whole lake bringing it back to its natural liquid form. Kyurem stood over a downed Glaceon floating on single block of ice still connected on the lake._

 _Hinata gasped running into the ice cold water without a second thought. She had heard some of her friends shouting for her to come back, she ignored them while calling out to Glaceon worriedly. The freezing waters burned her pale skin (she had on shorts for goodness shakes) from just stepping one foot in, she didn't care though just getting to Glaceon was more important. When finally making it to him she was trending water by now lifting herself up over the small glacier._

 _Glaceon looked over at her knowing they have lost the battle; he looked down in shame thinking he had severely embarrassed his trainer. Hinata picked up her friends' prone form cuddling his cool fur against her teared streamed cheek. She told him she was so proud of him in mastering his `Ice Armor' reminding him this was their very first time they even used it in an actual battle._

 _Hinata got up facing Kyurem when he had transformed back into his regular form. She bowed thanking him for an amazing match. The young girl picked up her friend getting ready to swim back to shore in the deep waters of the lake before the Boundary Pokémon stopped them. He walked forward making vibrations' bounce of the lakes surface before stopping in front of her. Tell her he was immensely impressed by her and Glaceons' battle and with coming up with `Ice Armor' and using his own attack against him made him a bit worried he told her._

 _The young Hyuga blushed and shyly told him to all thanks to Glaceon that it all worked out. Glaceon shook its head at his trainers' modesty. Kyurem thinking the exact same thing. He also bowed lowly to Hinata saying he would be honored to travel alongside her whenever she may do if it's going her own journey or just traveling around the world he would like to come along._

 _Hinata brought out her white Premier Ball from her pocket she got from her grandfather as gift saying this Pokéball was mostly created for a special event. She threw the ball hitting the dragon drawing it inside, it wiggled a bit before it stopped on the third wiggle and locked. Hinata smiled picking up the Premier Ball saying she will take very good care of him._

* * *

 _A day later Hinata was in her room with sniffles under piles of blankets wrapped around her grandfather scolding her in catching a summer cold. Hearing she caught a cold was beyond him he said. She smiled at Glaceon beside her on the bed also wrapped up in the thick woven blankets while she looked down at her pale wrist were she kept the tiny Premier Ball connected to a magnet to her cute silver bracelet charm._

 _Hinata lied saying she didn't know how she caught the unexplainable cold knowing it was from when she jumped into the frozen lake to get to Glaceon. She will keep that little secret to herself._

 **Flashback Ending (undo the wavy)**

* * *

Hinata rubbed Kyurem's side gently. She giggled to herself a bit also thinking back when her grandfather ranted on about that shock-wave from that day it seem like it caused the city to have a small blackout for a short amount of time. She smiled knowing she couldn't tell her grandfather that it came from battling a legendary Pokémon.

She laid down closing her eyes getting ready to sleep. Hinata sat up slowly hearing a voice, she faced the lake thinking the voice came from there. She shook her head thinking it was just her imagination before laying back down to rest. Not notice the pair of pinkish red eyes staring at her from the thick woods of the lake in curiosity at the group.

* * *

Glaceon –Starter

 **Type** : Ice

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature:** Mild

 **Level:** 47

 **Ability:** Snow Cloak: Raises the Pokémon's evasion during a hailstorm by one level.

 **Move Set:** Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Ice Shard, Hail, Blizzard, Mirror Coat, Hyper Beam, Hidden Power (Fire), Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Protect, Return, Yawn, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Signal Beam, Double Team, Dig, Last Resort

Kyurem

 **Type:** Ice/Dragon

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature:** Calm

 **Level:** 70

 **Ability:** Pressure: When this Pokémon is hit by a move, the opponent's PP lowers by 2 rather than 1.

 **Move Set:** Ice Beam, Slash, Dragon Pulse, Ancientpower, Dragonbreath, Glaciate, Blizzard, Outrage, Imprison, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Stone Edge, Draco Meteor, Earth Power, Roost, Fly, Hyper Voice

 **Black form/White Forms:** Fusion Flare, Ice Burn, Fusion Bolt, Freeze Shock

 **Black Kyurem Ability:** Teravolt: It can attack the opponent regardless of their ability.

 **White Kyurem Ability:** Turboblaze: It can attack the opponent regardless of their ability.

* * *

 **Well what do you think of the battle? I'm still trying to work on my writing skills a bit more. And yes Hinata will have a Ralts. Hinatas battle was mostly for Kyurems' respect more than catching him. And the Ice Armor I came up with thinking about Glaceons spiky fur can be used as needles to attack too.**

 **While still heading toward Sandgem Town to get registered for gym battles and contest, what will our young heroine face up head. If you have any more questions please review or just send a message that's fine too. See ya till next time.**

 **P.S. - The Pokémon Movie06 BGM - Advance Adventure song his my all-time favorite 'You can do it!' song just wanted to share that with you all. I raped the repeat button repeatedly. Lol.**


End file.
